Son of Superman
by Td0g
Summary: My take on a Superboy story. I pretty much mixed some content from Superman comics and movies as well as some of my own ideas.
1. A New Day

**Chapter 1: A new Day**

"Happy birthday Conner! WHOOOHHHH!" his parents yelled as he half mindlessly walked in the kitchen for breakfast

"Thanks guys, but would it have killed you to be a little more quiet this early in the morning?" he joked

"Nonsense son, you're finally the big ONE EIGHT! This is cause for raucous celebration!" Richard excitedly yelled as he messed with Conner's hair

"Alright dad enough." he playfully smacked his dad's hand away

"Here you go son, from your mom and I...obviously." his dad smiled as he handed Conner a decent sized box wrapped in red wrapping paper.

Conner unwrapped it,"Ahh guys this is great!" he pulled out a black and red jacket

"You have NO idea how much haggling I had to do to get them to knock it down to a decent price!" his dad said with a proud grin

Conner laughed,"Oh yeah I bet that worked out just fine. Thanks a lot this is awesome."

"I think there's something in the pockets...do you hear that?" Lois said with a sneaky smile while looking at her husband.

"Oh yeah what in the world? Some wise guy must've put something in the pockets." he played along

Conner looked at his parent's quizzically while searching the pockets. His expression lit up when he felt something metal,"NO WAYY!" he pulled out a set of car key's and looked at them in disbelief

"Now I know what you're thinking, yes those are really for you." his dad said, confirming that this was indeed, really happening,"I got it fixed up and everything for ya."

"Can I dr...?"

"As soon as you get your license son." Richard said.

"Fair enough dad. Thank you guys so much, this is the best birthday ever!" he hugged his mom and dad,"Oh I gotta go." he said upon seeing the clock,"See you later." he headed out and started riding his bike to school.

"Hey Conner. Happy birthday!" a familiar voice excitedly yelled as Connor pulled up near the entrance of Smallville Senior High

"Thanks Rebecca!" Conner yelled back with a shy smile. Rebecca Lang always had a way of putting him in a good mood.

"Ughh you know I don't like when people call me by my full name."

"Well I think it's pretty, so deal with it." Conner said with a jokingly stern tone

"Ughh fine! So how does it feel to finally be a young man? It seems like just yesterday you were starting high school!" she pretended to cry

"Pshtt, yea don't remind me, I feel like my youth is just flying by. Well so far it's pretty sweet, my dad gave me his old car!"

Rebecca gasped in amazement,"Get out, are you serious!?"

Conner beamed with pure pride and joy,"Yes ma'am. As soon as I get my license, it's alll minnee!" he exclaimed in an exaggerated southern accent

"Well maybe you can take me out for a spin sometime." she tempted

"Uhhh...suree..." Conner tried to hide his blushing complexion and shy smile

"Look out Connie!" a random voice yelled

Out of nowhere, a random flying football caught Conner's attention. He reached out and grasped it out of the air with one hand and looked around when he realized what he had done.

"Nice catch dude, how did you do that?" She stared in amazement at the squished ball in his hand

Her question caught Conner off guard,"I...don't know. I guess I just got lucky. He threw the ball back just before the bell rung,"C'mon let's go inside." He rushed along, trying to shrug off the situation

**LutherCorp:**

Landon Luthor walks into a room filled with board members.

"Okay Landon we're all here, now what's going on?" one of them asked

"Nice to see you too Mr. Hayes, that's a nice suit by the way, is it Italian?" Landon asked in his usual nonchalant attitude

"Cut to the chase Landon."

Landon laughed,"A little impatient are we? Very well. Gentlemen...let's get started!" he threw a rolled up piece of posterboard on the table.

"What the heck is this?" another board member asked with impatience

Landon grinned,"The future!"

"What do you mean? The future of what?"

"Mr. Dixon, have you always been an incompetent moron? Sorry that was mean, I apologize. Gentlemen and...gentlemen..I present to you, the future of LuthorCorp! Allow me to paint you a picture: My father believed that humanity had a hidden potential that it didn't care to tap into...the potential to be better, greater, stronger, and so on and so forth. He believed that if we were going to reach new evolutionary levels, it was up to us and us alone. He believed that the Luthor family had the power and knowledge to guide them, inspire them if you will. Then along comes Superman; an outsider who ends up on the wrong planet. Lo and behold, humanity starts looking to HIM for guidance. They actually believed that if were going to become better as a species, that it would be by following the example of someone that was different than them, pathetic isn't it? Anyway, it worked...for a while, but my father knew better than to blindly follow him. I mean after all, the guy had the power to annihilate us all, why should he be praised as a hero? He proved that even someone as powerful as Superman could be destroyed, turning the focus back where it belongs: Mankind itself! Why try to find a better man, when we can BE the better men? Am I right?"

There was a long silence accompanied by every man in the room exchanging confused looks

"Oh c'mon, give me something here!" Landon grew impatient

"What are you proposing sir?"

Landon was silent for a few seconds,"Gentlemen it's rather simple! The era of allowing superheroes to protect and inspire us are over. The era of mankind taking a quantum step forward however, have just begun!"


	2. Uprising

_**Author's note: To answer any questions about what is going on so far-Lois Lane is married to Richard White (who she was married to in Superman Returns) I gave their son the first name Conner instead of Jason (also from superman returns) because Superboy's name is Conner Kent. I'm going off of Clark having a son with Lois as a result of them "hanging out" when he was de-powered. I also gave Lex Luthor a fictional son named Landon (Yeah I know it's corny) As for what happened to Superman, you're going to have to read on to find out ;).**_

Anyhow, on with the story!

" !"

Conner snapped out of his daydream,"Yes ?"

"I would pay attention if I were you. The exam is only one week away." she said rolling her eyes.

Conner sunk in his chair until class ended.

"Hey wait up!"

He turned to see Rebecca jogging after him,"What's up?"

She started running backwards to ensure that he would pay attention,"Are you okay? Ever since what happened outside you've been quiet...well MORE quiet."

He struggled to think of a spontaneous alibi,"I'm fine, honestly."

"Fine, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt on this one. See you at lunch." she headed off to her next class. Conner was only half telling the truth. He had always been somewhat stronger and faster than everybody else, but not to the point where he's been able to catch and squish footballs with one hand.

"Maybe I just got lucky, that's all." he thought to himself, not wanting to think about it anymore, and went about the rest of his day.

He got home and was greeted with the smell of his mom cooking dinner,"Hey Conner, dinner is almost ready." she said with little reaction,"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine it's just that..." Conner's mind trailed off.

"What is it sweetheart?"

He hesitated,"Well today I caught a football...with one hand."

His mom looked confused,"Well...alright. Is that a bad thing?"

Conner shook his head,"No that's not it. I like...crushed it, and caught it while barely even looking. I've always been pretty strong, but nothing like this. It just makes me feel weird ya know? Like an outsider or something."

His mom was quiet for a moment,"Honey you have nothing to worry about. You're just growing that's all. You're on your way to becoming a man." she joked to try and lighten the mood.

Conner sighed. After all, what else could he really do?,"Yea you're probably right." he faslely agreed, not buying her explanation, but still hoping that she was right.

"Good. Now wash up the food is almost ready and you should get your fill before your father comes home." she said with a laugh.

**Landon Luthor's mansion:**

Don't worry about a thing , I'll do everything in my power to ensure that this proposal works, you have my honest word." Landon assured one of his board members,"I know there's always concerns, but this is our ticket to a better future. Superheroes are a thing of the past sir, humanity has moved on, all we're trying to do is help them realize it." he paused and listened,"Well that's a risk we're going to have to take isn't it? Okay fine fine...I'll talk to you later Phil, bye bye!" he ended the call on his cell phone and paced back and forth,"Why can't anything ever be easy!?" he stopped and looked at a picture of his father. Sadly he never got to see the success of his empire. One of the greatest minds in the world, gone. A casualty of the very revolution that he started to better mankind,"I will avenge you dad. Soon you're vision will be realized, whatever it takes."

_**A/N: Let me know if I can improve anything. Sometimes I feel like my plot points are forced, so any advice relating to stuff like that is appreciated. Hopefully the suspense doesn't annoy you lol, I'm gradually going to reveal the plot little by little.**_


	3. No More Heroes?

**Note: Yeah I know it's been a while lol, hope anyone hasn't lost interest :p. **

**P.S-Stop asking me a thousand questions guys, the point of some stories is SUSPENSE! Everything shall be revealed gradually ;)**

**Chapter 3: Revelations**

"Okay Class, today I will be passing back your essays." said Conner's social studies teacher, "Some of them were rather abysmal" he said as she dropped an essay on one kid's desk, "While others were very thought provoking and engaging, just like a good essay should be. Good job Pete." he smiled as he gave a nerdy kid back his essay.

"Pshhtt, are you kidding me?! I get a D while this loser writes about Superman and gets an A" one student yelled in outrage, "What kind of stupid flippin crap is this?"

"Watch your mouth Cole or I'll make it an F." the teacher glared back.

"Ahh whatever!" the student put his head down."

After class, students piled out as usual. Conner was walking along, minding his business when he heard a scuffle not too far behind him

"C'mon Cole knock it off!" Pete yelled in restrained anger at the idiot who just knocked his books out of his hands, "Don't get mad at me just because you got a bad grade!"

"Are you talking back to me metal mouth?! What are you gonna cry now?" he taunted Pete, who was trying to keep his cool, "Yeah that's what I thought. If you have a problem, why don't you call Superman?" he smacked Pete with his essay before walking off with his friends.

Watching this scene made Conner's blood boil. He walked past Cole and his friends and glared at them before going over to help Pete pick up his books.

''Hey Pete, don't let those guys get to you alright?" he stooped down to help Pete

"Thanks Conner. I appreciate it." he said somberly without making much eye contact.

Conner's eye suddenly caught Pete's essay title: Superman is not Dead!, "So you think he's still out there?"

Pete looked out the window into the baby blue sky and sighed, "Yeah. At least, in some way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Superman wasn't the type of guy to just leave anyone behind, especially knowing that they needed him to be there. So even if for some odd reason he...no longer exists, I have this hopeful feeling that someday...someone will rise up to take his place."

Conner thought for a moment, "SO you're saying that...even if Superman is dead, that he's made enough of an impact that there will always be a Super Man among us?"

Pete smiled, relieved to find someone who understands him, "Yeah exactly! Needless to say though, I've been taking a lot of flack for my ideas. Everyone around here seems to have lost hope that there will ever be another Superhero. They say they've all went into hiding and abandoned us, but I just can't bring myself to believe that. It's just the dawning of a new age, that's all.


	4. No More Heroes? part 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I added more to the last chapter but I guess I exceeded the word limit, which sucks cause that was a good chunk of the plot. I had to continue it here. Guess I just have to limit my chapter length lol.**

Conner just nodded his head,"I like you're attitude Pete, keep it up." he looked at a clock and gasped a little,"Well we better get to class. Later." As he walked away, he thought about what Pete said. He had never heard too much about Superman other than the fact that we was a Superhero. Some people talk about him as if he was real, while others have turned him into an urban legend. It seemed hard to imagine that at one time, there were people with extraordinary abilities that lived among normal citizens. What happened to them? Did they really just give up on the world, or is there something bigger going on that people either don't see or just ignore? Sooner or later, truth always comes into the light.

**LuthorCorp**

"Well Gentlemen, I hope you've all considered my proposal. Otherwise I got out of bed for nothing." Landon said as he sat at the end of his round table.

The board members talked amongst themselves for a few minutes.

"You guys know that I'm right here correct? If you have something to say, say it to my face."

Mr. Hayes cleared his throat,"We've been reviewing your plans and...we still have a few questions."

Landon took a long sip from his glass of water and set it down,"Okay, like what?"

"Well for instance...have you considered the consequences of all this?"

"Well of course I have Mike. Do you really think that I would just resurrect one of my father's controversially brilliant ideas without first asking myself whether or not it was even worth the time?"

"Well no...but..."

"But...but what? Look fellas, we can play this game of volleyball until the world blows up! Or we can look ahead to the future. It's your choice."

"Future? If this plan goes wrong we won't have a future Landon!" another board member spoke up

Landon laughed quietly,"It's good to have you back Tony. Look, here's the thing. My father dreamed...literally dreamed, of a world where humanity didn't have to look up in order to become who they were meant to be. He reasoned that if we only looked within ourselves, we could be our own heroes, or own saviors if you will. Do you really think any random joe schmoe around here wouldn't sell his whole family just to be as powerful as say...Superman for example? Well now that him and all the rest of those pesky super friends are out of the picture, we can be!" he stood up and pressed a button on a remote control,"Scientific Evolution! the key to unlocking humanity's potential. We were destined to be more advanced than we became content with being, but not anymore. This bad boy right here, is our future." he pointed to a machine blueprint that was being projected on the wall,"Think about it guys. No more weaknesses. No more inferiority, isolation, anything that would hold us back." he walked around to ,"Think of how happy your daughter would be if she could walk...even run."

"Don't you dare try to use our personal lives against us. This has to be an unbiased, fair decision." a board member yelled

"So stop being biased then!" Landon breathed in and exhaled,"Don't act like you all don't secretly want this. Like the world doesn't have diseases and weaknesses that it wants cured. It's up to you, but don't ruin it for the rest of humanity just because you got a case of cold feet." Landon turned off the projector and starting walking to the exit,"Think about it!"

"Wait!"

Landon turned around abruptly,"Yes?"

thought for a moment,"How exactly did your father find a way to improve genetics? Wha...what kind of research was he doing?"

A satisfied smile slowly formed on Landon's face,"Fellas...I think it's time we took a tour through the Luthor mansion."


End file.
